Into Supernatural
by Snowstar98
Summary: A story I'm writing with my real life friend, 123alleyb. Brooke and Nicole are your average Supernatural fans, but when they decide to go to a convention, their world is thrown into chaos. Join the two friends as they meet Dean,Sam,Bobby,and Castiel for a time of their lives!
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know." Nicole mumbled while sitting down on the couch.

Brooke came out of the kitchen and looked at Nicole. "I'm telling you Nichole, his name is Gabriel."

"Brooke! I've been watching this show since it first came on! I think I would know the Arc Angels' name!"

"Whatever." Brooke said while sitting in the chair next to the huge couch.

The two girls sat there watching their favorite show, Supernatural. Nicole got Brooke hooked on the show, so now every Wednesday they watch the show.

"There's Castiel!" Nichole screamed while jumping up and down.

"Calm yourself. Its just Cas." Brooke said.

Nicole sat down and for the rest of the night she screamed if she saw the angel, Castiel. Once the show was over, Brooke got up and headed towards the kitchen. "Hey Brooke! You know what I wish for?"

"You've asked me that after every show of Supernatural." Brooke said while putting her mug in the sink.

"I wish that Sam, Dean, and Castiel were real." Nicole said while entering the kitchen.

"That would be awesome, but I don't think that would _ever_ happen."

"I'm just saying."

Nicole went back to the couch and pulled out her laptop, while Brooke was still in the kitchen. "Don't you think it would be fun to go to a Supernatural fan meeting?"

"Have you seen the people who watch this show?" Brooke said.

"Yeah I know they're nerds, but I think it would be fun!"

Brooke made her way back into the living room, and sat next to Nicole. "See look at this! There is a convention tomorrow just a town away!"

Brooke took the computer and looked at the screen. "Fine, but I'm not staying for more than a hour."

"Yes!" Nicole screamed.

The next morning the two girls headed off to Dabney so they could go to the convention. "I wonder what is going to be there?" Nicole said while starring out the window,

"I have no idea." Brooke said.

Once they got there, they found a parking place and headed inside. Right when Nicole was about to open the door, Brooke grabbed her arm. "What?" Nicole said.

"Listen. There is something out in the woods." Brooke said while starring out in the dense forest.

"Very funny." Nicole said while opening the door.

Nicole was the first to go in, and she couldn't believe her eyes. There were about 15 different Sam and Deans', and about double amount of Castiels'. One of the Castiels' came up and said, "Would you like to but a Supernatural bag?"

Nicole and Brooke looked at each other, and then started to walk the other way. "These people are weird." Nicole said.

"That's what I've been saying!" Brooke said while heading towards the door.

"Do we really have to go?" Nicole said while following Brooke.

"Would you rather stay?"

"Fine."

Once they were both outside Brooke stopped and looked at the woods again. "This is getting old. Nicole said while walking to the car.

"I'm going out there." Brooke said while stepping into the woods.

"Wait! Are you crazy? There are snakes out there!" Nicole said while following Brooke.

Brooke turned around and said, "I need to know what that sound is."

Brooke kept on walking, and Nicole was barely keeping up. Brooke looked to her said and said, "Something is following us."

"Now you're really scaring me! Can we please go back to the car?"

At that moment Brooke took off in a run. Nicole was surprised of what Brooke did, and it took all of her strength to keep up with Brooke. They kept running until Brooke fell down, and then Nicole fell on top of her. They both were unconscious.

Brooke was the first to wake up. "Ugh. My leg is killing me." She said while slowly standing up.

Nicole rubbed her head and pulled her self up. "Where are we?"

"I thought we were in the woods." Brooke said while looking around.

"We're on a road! How did we get on a road?" Nicole screamed.

"Like I know!"

The two girls sat in the middle of the road, and just waited. They didn't know what they were waiting for, but they didn't know what to do. A few minutes later a black 1967 Chevy Impala came full speed down the road. The girls didn't notice it until it was a few yards away.

The people who were driving barely stopped to keep from hitting the girls. The two people stepped out of the car and looked at the girls. Nicole and Brooke fainted.

"Uh. I think she is waking up."

Brooke looked around and saw that she was on a couch. She looked up at the man who was starring at her. She sat right up and said, "De-Dean Winchester."

Dean looked at his brother Sam and Sam came closer to Brooke. "An-And you are Sam Winchester." Brooke said while looking at both of the guys. At that same moment another man walked in and looked at Brooke. "I see that one of 'em woke up."

"And you're Bobby Singer." Brooke said while looking at him.

"Did I miss something?" Bobby said while coming closer to Brooke.

Dean grabbed Brooke's shoulders and said, "How do you know who we are? Are you a demon? What are you?"

"I-I'm Brooke and I'm as human as b-both of you." Brooke said while trying to slide back on the couch.

"I think she's telling the truth." Sam said while trying to get Dean to let go of Brooke. At that same moment Nicole woke up and looked at the guys in the room. "AHH! Oh my Gosh! It's freaking Sam and Dean!" Nicole said while looking at Brooke.

"And she knows who we are too." Sam said while coming closer to Nicole. "Oh-Oh my gosh! You're Sam Winchester!" She said while standing up. "An-And this is Bobby's house!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and grabbed the two girls. They tied them both to separate chairs, and went out of the room. "Um Nicole. Is this part of the convention?" Brooke said while trying to move her arms.

"I don't think so." Nicole said.

Sam and Dean entered the room again with a bunch of other stuff. "Let's see if you're telling the truth!" Dean said while pouring holy water on both of the girls.

"We're not demons! We're humans!" Brooke said,

After all of the tests Sam came up to Brooke, and said, "Ok. If you're human, how do you know about us?"

Right when Brooke was about to answer Nicole's favorite character popped into the room. It was Castiel.

"Oh. My. Gosh. It's Castiel!" Nicole said.

"How does she know my name?" Castiel said while stepping up to Nicole.

"Long story." Dean said.

Castiel looked at Nicole, and said, "And why did you tie up two humans?"

"See! I told you!" Brooke said with a smile on her face.

"Then how do they know who we are?" Sam said while going up to Castiel.

"I have no idea." Castiel said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh! Oh! Brooke, can I explain pleassssseeee?" Nicole asked, her eyes brightening up despite everything they had been through.

"No, I'm explaining! I deserve it since you got us in this mess" Brooke replied.

"How was it my fault?" Nicole countered.

"Let's see, who wanted to go to the Supernatural convention?" Brooke asked with a smirk, knowing she had her friend defeated.

"Who decided to go out into the woods?" Nicole countered.

"Alright, break it up you two. How do you know us?" Sam asked, seeing how their argument had not gone anywhere.

"First off, where are you two from?" Dean asked, seeing how the two seemed to know each other.

"We're from Perri, Ohio. It's a small town where nothing interesting ever happens. Literally" Nicole explained.

"Not true! What about that one time that the group of teens got kicked out of Walmart?" Brooke asked.

"Like I said, nothing interesting ever happens" Nicole continued, ignoring her friend's comment.

"Okay then. Who are you?" Castiel asked, obviously confused.

"My name is Nicole, and that's my sister Brooke" Nicole replied, looking over at Brooke.

"I am _not _your sister" Brooke scoffed. "I am your friend"

"I've known you since we were two years old. I consider you my sister. Get over it" Nicole replied.

At that comment, Brooke looked up at Sam and Dean. " .Now" she said, although her eyes and smile said she was joking.

"Hey I am not that bad. And can we be untied now, please?" Nicole asked, remembering they were still tied up.

"Not yet. We still need more answers. How do you know us?" Bobby asked, joining in the conversation.

"Ok, I'm explaining this part, because if you explain it Nicole, you'll exaggerate or forget important parts." Brooke said.

Nicole muttered something barely audible, but Brooke heard the word Starclan, so she knew her friend was making a reference to a book she once read back in middle school.

"Ok so where we're from, there is a show Nicole and I watch every Wednesday, called Supernatural. The show is about you guys hunting down demons, wendigos, and other things. It explains how Castiel came in" Brooke explained, glancing over at Nicole, who was staring at Castiel without blinking.

"Interesting fact, Castiel was only supposed to be in Season 4, but Supernatural fans loved him so much, they kept him in for the whole series" Nicole commented.

"Uh…what?" Castiel asked, a little concerned about how Nicole knew all this.

"Nicole! Don't go freaking them out!" Brooke said, glaring at Nicole.

"Oh great Starclan, woman, I was just making a statement!" Nicole said, once again using that word, Starclan.

Brooke sighed, wondering if her friend would ever stop being a Warriors fan. After all, she had read the books throughout elementary and middle school, and even into high school some!

"What's Starclan? I have never heard of it before" Castiel asked.

"Ah! One question at a time, we haven't finished explaining how we got here!" Nicole interrupted once more.

"Anyways, Nicole here, convinced me to go to a Supernatural convention in another town. Of course, we got a little freaked out and left within a minute. As we were walking outside, something caught my eye in the woods and I started walking towards it" Brooke continued.

"Yes, and I followed, even though I warned her of snakes" Nicole added.

"Quiet! This is my story!" Brooke snapped, although she was laughing. Brooke could never stay mad at Nicole for too long.

"Calm down! Geez you sound like Speckletail in Warriors" Nicole commented.

"Nicole, do you ever grow up? You read the book series back in elementary, middle, and a little bit of high school. How do you still remember the characters? You know what, nevermind. Anyways, we walked through the forest, and woke up near a road. That's when we met you" Brooke finished.

"Wow, just wow. You two are something we have never dealt with" Sam commented.

"Castiel is still my favorite Supernatural character" Nicole said, still staring at Castiel.

"She's creeping me out!" Castiel said, looking at Nicole.

"Yeah, Nicole does that. Get used to it" Brooke replied, looking at her friend.

"Now, can we be untied?" Nicole asked.

"Not yet. I want to know what Starclan is" Castiel replied.

Nicole sighed. "There was this book series I used to read called Warriors. It was about these wild forest cats, and when they died they went to Starclan" she explained.

Castiel nodded, somewhat getting the explanation. "Alright, we'll untie you now" he said.

After they were untied, Nicole instantly got up and was about to dash off, but Brooke placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her from running off.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked, although she kind of knew her friend's answer already.

"Brooke, you've known me since we were two years old. I'm doing what I always do when I'm in a new place for the first time. I'm exploring!" Nicole replied, before getting out of Brooke's grip and running off.

"Is she always this hyper? Or did she have a lot of sugar before we met you two?" Dean asked.

"Sadly, she's always this hyper. Well, actually, she's calm right now. Just don't give her anything with caffeine or sugar. Or you will see her hyper side. Then again, that side can show up even without the sugar" Brooke explained.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Sam asked.

Brooke only shrugged. "Nah, if something were to happen to Nicole, they'd bring her right back." She replied.

Just then, Nicole came running back inside the house, her eyes showed surprise. "Brooke…you…will not…guess….what I….just saw" she said between breaths for air. It was obvious she had run.

"Nicole, what did you see?" Brooke asked. Knowing Nicole though, it was probably just some squirrel.

Nicole pointed behind her towards outside, indicating it was still there.

Brooke sighed and turned to Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Castiel. "Follow me" she said, before running outside with Nicole by her side.

There, outside was another girl around the same age as Brooke and Nicole. The girl lifted her head and stood up shakily, revealing who she was. And it was none other than…


End file.
